Luck in the Shadows
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Alec despertó, acuciado por el incesante rasgar de las cuerdas del arpa y se habría visto tentado a reclamar por la interrupción de su sueño, de no haber divisado los rasgos, iluminados a medias por la luz mortecina de una vela, de Seregil...


El Mensajero de la Oscuridad no me pertenece, es de la genial Lynn Fleweling y por tanto, Seregil y Alec tampoco. ¿Saben qué me gusta de escribir sobre ellos? Que a diferencia de otro fandom no tengo que inventarme nada porque ellos SON pareja jjajajjajaajjaja- insertar aquí risa desquiciada-

¿Algo más? Sufrí con el título. Me pregunto cuándo podré poner títulos buenos y que no me quiten horas y horas. Le puse el que tiene porque me conozco y si no lo publico ahora, no lo hago nunca. Ya pueden lapidarme.

* * *

**Luck in the Shadows**

Alec despertó, acuciado por el incesante rasgar de las cuerdas del arpa y se habría visto tentado a reclamar por la interrupción de su sueño, de no haber divisado los rasgos, iluminados a medias por la luz mortecina de una vela, de Seregil sentado en la única silla de la habitación, tocando melodías que no parecían tener conexión entre sí. Se dedicó a observarlo un largo momento, rememorando los momentos pasados juntos que los habían dirigido hasta donde estaban ahora. En una posada en medio de ninguna parte. Le recordó a la primera vez que se conocieron, con la diferencia que ahora los ojos grises de Seregil dejaban entrever una tristeza que ni siquiera él era capaz de aligerar.

-¿No tienes sueño?- la voz de Seregil cortó la música del arpa y Alec rezongó al verse descubierto.

Al hacer el intento de levantarse de la cama, descubrió a Seregil sobre ella, con una rodilla apoyada en el borde y una mano empezando a enredarse en su cabello.

-¿Pasa algo, _talí_?- su voz y sus dedos trajeron a la vida sensaciones que el sueño y el cansancio habían adormecido. Negó ligeramente, sonriendo cuando Seregil se acostó a su lado y llevó los dedos que antes rasgaran el arpa a su torso desnudo.

-¿No has dormido?- preguntó. Los dedos de Seregil, ásperos ahora que no se molestaba en cuidarse las manos, trazaron un camino invisible desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, dibujando figuras extrañas sobre su piel.

-Perdón por despertarte- murmuró, la diversión empañando las sílabas al pronunciarlas. Alec tembló. Aunque debería estar acostumbrado, el límite invisible en el que Seregil era su maestro aún se aparecía a veces en su mente y le dejaba laxo en su sitio, incapaz de reaccionar hasta que el primer gemido culpable, originado por los dedos de Seregil en un sitio sensible de su cuerpo o su boca succionándole el cuello le hacía darse cuenta que ese límite, si alguna vez había existido, lo habían roto ambos hace mucho, quizás mucho antes de ese beso desmañado en la bahía de Plenimar.

Entonces, se permitía responder. Seguirle el ritmo a la lengua de Seregil, a sus manos, practicando roces aprendidos en noches pasadas, divertido al ver que seguía aprendiendo de él, imitándole lo mejor que podía. Un jadeo frustrado abandonó sus labios cuando Seregil le detuvo al intentar llevar la mano ajena a su miembro.

-Con calma- susurró, los labios presionados contra su cabello.

Al besarlo, Seregil susurró un _gracias_ en su lengua natal que Alec sintió más que escuchar. Devolvió las gracias en silencio, rozando la cicatriz circular en el pecho de Seregil, entrelazando sus dedos, apretándolos hasta el punto de intentar causar dolor cuando las ansias le empezaban a corroer las venas y su conciencia remitía de él, convertida en una extensión de lo que Seregil le hacía sentir.

Cuando el lazo de _talimeníos _llevó a su mente la intensidad de lo que Seregil sentía por él, no pudo evitar encogerse, sentirse como el cazador inexperto que fuera hace mucho convencido de no poder cumplir con sus expectativas. Pero Seregil le besaba, la lengua imitando embestidas en su boca, los brazos formando un abrazo protector y Alec se sentía seguro, capaz no de retribuir, sino de sobrepasar el amor que se le daba.

* * *

**N/A:** Tsk. No me gusta. Pero esa es la historia de mi vida. Soy cortada para los lemons, nunca me resultan. Como sea, espero sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas para que nunca vuelva a dañar Nightrunner y todo eso XD. ¿Saben que odio más? Ese "amor" al final. Pero es que me trabé y no me salió nada más. Me voy a poner como tarea hacer algo mejor si se me vuelve a ocurrir escribir algo sobre ellos.


End file.
